


you're art

by evak1isak



Series: birthday boy [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dating, Developing Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Museums, One Shot, Photography, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak takes Even to museums for their second date. Even has something to ask him.*Third part of "birthday boy". Necessary to read the second part, "cinema date" (I think)*.





	you're art

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is the third party of "birthday boy", and it kinda feels like the last one. although there could be maybe another fic on their relationship after all of this, who knows!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and happy birthday to Even Nech Næsheim!!

When Even got out onto the street, he found Isak holding two cups of coffee and with a smile on his face. He took one and kissed him. “Good morning,” he said.

 

“Good morning.” Isak took a sip of his own coffee. When Even did the same, he realized that Isak had ordered his favourite coffee: cappuccino with chocolate and some sugar.

 

“How did you know what kind of coffee I order?”

 

Isak tilted his chin towards the small café in front of Even’s apartment. “I just asked what does the blond giraffe-looking guy order when he comes around?”

 

Even laughed and pushed Isak’s shoulder with his own, before they began walking and he linked his arm with Isak’s. “What’s that for?” He asked, pointing at the camera hanging from Isak’s neck with the hand that held his coffee.

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“Okay, can I know at least where are we going?”

 

“We’re going to museums and art galleries.” Isak’s heart filled with fluff when he saw the joy in Even’s eyes.

 

“Really?” The older boy asked. “I don’t want to bore you.”

 

“Oh, trust me, you won’t. I bet that hearing you talk about art is sexy.”

 

Even smiled at him and kissed him on cheek. “Let’s go!”

 

Their first stop was the National Gallery, with Norway’s most important paintings. Isak was looking at a painting with his arms around Even while the older boy explained everything about the different tones the author had used and the thickness of the brush and the influence from other European artistic currents.

 

Isak giggled, and Even stopped. He then blushed and looked down. “Fuck, sorry, I get carried away when talking about art.”

  
“What? No! It’s cute. I knew you’d look hot talking about art.” Isak kissed him on his neck. “I like it. But I can’t concentrate on the art.” Even looked so good. He was wearing a black roll neck jumper and a pair of black trousers which made him look so… intellectual. Isak couldn’t believe his luck.

 

Even frowned, “Why not?”

 

“Because you’re art.”

 

Even almost rolled his eyes. “That’s… that’s the most beautiful and corniest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

Isak smiled and kissed his lips, right there, in the middle of the blue room, with people walking around them, some noticing and smiling.

 

“Have you ever seen “The Scream”, by Munch?” Even asked, holding Isak’s hand almost as if it were a hurt animal and bringing him along the room.

 

Isak shook his head, and Even just pushed until they were standing in front of it. “Do you know the quote that goes with this painting?” Even asked again, his hand running up and down Isak’s back.

 

“Hmmm… I don’t think so.”

  
“Don’t worry, I know it by heart.”   


“I’m not surprised,” Isak laughed. It was a sound Even loved. “It says: _I was out walking with two friends – the sun began to set – suddenly the sky turned blood red – I paused, feeling exhausted, and leaned on the fence – there was blood and tongues of fire above the blue-black fjord and the city – my friends walked on, and I stood there trembling with anxiety – and I sensed an endless scream passing through nature._ ”

 

“Wow. I’d never seen it like that. I just thought he was someone screaming, with no background.”

 

“Well, it’s more than just a dude screaming.”

 

Isak nodded. They stood in front of the painting quietly, observing it, surrounded by silence. The only noise audible were the steps of other visitors moving from one painting to another.

 

Even was astonished while analyzing another work by Munch, when he heard the noise of clicking. He turned around to find his date taking pictures of him with his camera.

 

“What are you doing?” Even asked, smiling. Isak didn’t stop taking photos.

 

“I wanted to take pictures of you surrounded by art.”

 

Even tried to hide his smile and scratched his head. The lens on Isak’s camera closed again, the clicking noise filling the room again.

 

After Isak was done, he approached Even. “You look so good in all of them. But now we need to go to some galleries with modern art, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Why would I?”

 

***

 

“For the record, this is, like, the best date I’ve ever been to,” Even said when they entered the third gallery that Isak had on his list.

 

“Really? I just thought about what you’d love to do in your free time and museums and art galleries seemed the best idea."

 

Even kissed him, both standing in front of the a sculpture of two lovers who were hugging each other. “Well, you nailed it.” He held Isak’s hand.  

 

After spending the whole day walking from gallery to museums and from museums to galleries, Even took Isak home, not before eating some kebab together.

 

“Thank you for today,” Even said in front of Isak’s apartment. “It was… amazing.”

 

Isak smiled, “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Even, nervously, held Isak’s hands, looking down and their feet touching. “I guess… I just wanted to ask you if, you know...” He looked to the boy in front of him, “If you would like to make… this official?” He said the last sentence in a nervous high-pitched voice which Isak found adorable.

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Isak replied, and held him from his neck before kissing Even. _His boyfriend_. “Of course I want to,” Isak whispered against his lips.

 

Even sighed in relief. “I thought you’d just run away or something.”

 

Isak laughed. “I’d be pretty stupid if I did that. Wanna go upstairs with me.” When he saw Even’s eyes widening, he quickly added, “Just for cuddling! I love your hugs.”

 

Even laughed, with that deep laughter of his. “Yeah, we can do that.”

 

They spent the rest of their evening cuddling, this time as boyfriends, but the two of them, in the comfort of each other, fell asleep in Isak’s bed. When Isak’s eyes started closing slowly, he remembered that he still had to thank Eva for dragging him to that birthday party.

 

_From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity.”_   
_\- Edvard Munch_


End file.
